Somewhere Beneath the Stars
by Lidi999
Summary: Korra and Mako have a midnight chat. Set after the season one finale. ONE-SHOT!


Somewhere Beneath the Stars

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON FINALE OF LEGEND OF KORRA! (That means you Ryuu Hotaku.)**

**Korra belongs to Nick.**

Korra was sitting on the cliff, where hours early Aang had come to her. Given her, her bending back. She was dangling her feet over the edge and listening to the sound of the ocean lightly hitting the cliff. It was peaceful.

"So you still can't sleep? You know we won right?"

Korra rolled her eyes and didn't even look over as he sat down beside her, "Yea, I know Mako," Korra laughed.

Mako smiled at her and wrapped his arm around Korra, "Then why are you awake at midnight?"

Korra moved closer to Mako and rested her head against his chest, "Why are you awake at midnight?"

Mako laughed, "I asked you first."

"I'm the Avatar."

Mako shook his head, "Well, I was asleep and then Bolin started talking in his sleep and it woke me up. Also it is so cold here!"

Korra smiled, "That's why you wear a coat city boy. And I'm up, because if you don't remember I grew up here. It's really beautiful out and I also couldn't sleep. I'm kind of too jazzed."

Mako looked down at Korra, "It is very beautiful," He whispered, "She is."

Korra felt her face grow warm, "I love you Mako."

Mako smiled, "I love you too Avatar Korra."

Korra shook her head, "It's Korra."

Mako laughed, "But you are the Avatar."

Korra nodded and looked out over the cliff, "Today was crazy."

Mako nodded, "Yep."

Korra shook her head, "I can't believe it. I lost my bending, learned to air bend, went into the Avatar State, and got my bending back."

Mako pulled her closer, "And told me you loved me."

Korra smiled at him, "You already knew that Mako."

Mako shrugged, "Eh. Maybe."

Korra rolled her eyes, "It's going to be sad to have to leave my parents, again. But I know I have to go back to Republic City."

"You have to give all those people their bending back."

"And calm down the followers of Amon."

"I can't believe her was a bender," Mako sighed, "Lying to all those people."

Korra sighed, "I know. But you can't all the way hate him. Growing up with that family? An evil father? What would, what could you do?"

Mako sighed, "Yea, but I lost both my parents and you don't see me killing every fire bender around."

Korra shrugged, "Because you have sense."

Mako laughed, "And maybe because I had my brother that I had to raise. And I knew getting revenge wouldn't bring my parents back."

Korra looked at Mako, "Now you sound just like Katara."

Mako bent his eyebrows, "Katara?"

Korra nodded, "You've never heard the story? Katara's mother was killed by a fire bender, because she told him she was the last water bender in the Southern Water Tribe. Later when she was with Aang, her and Zuko took off. Zuko knew the guy who killed Katara's mother. And Katara met the guy. She almost killed him, but at the last minute stopped. She knew it wasn't worth it."

Mako nodded, "Oh. I think I heard that story once. I might of even told Bolin it once."

Korra smiled, "Aang's story is truly amazing."

"And yours isn't?" Mako asked.

Korra laughed, "Are you saying I'm going to be famous."

Mako shrugged, "Aren't most Avatars?"

Korra shrugged, "Some. But even if I don't grow that famous, I'm going to tell my kids all about us. And what we did. Kind of like how Aang told Tenzin."

Mako laughed, "Do you think they will build statues of us? Like they did for Toph, Zuko, and Aang?"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Do you want a statue Mako?"

Mako smiled, "Maybe."

Korra shook her head, "I'll ask when we go back to Republic City."

Mako sighed, "Do we have to go back?"

Korra looked at him, "What? Yes. I have people to give bending back to."

Mako sighed again, "But after that. Do we have to stay?"

Korra shrugged, "No. I guess. But, there's stuff to look forward to Mako. Pro-bending starts back again. Don't you want to play."

Mako looked up at the sky, "I'm not sure Korra, I'm not sure. This, everything, has changed how I look at bending. I mean you lost yours."

Korra placed her hand on Mako's cheek, "I did."

Mako looked down at her, "I love you so much Korra, but I'm not sure I want to go home. Back to Republic City, have to look at all those non-benders who believed. Fight in pro-bending when I fought in a war."

Korra nodded slowly, "I understand. But where would we go?"

"How about we trace the path of Aang. Go everywhere he went. Even if that place is no longer there, we can stand there and say Aang was there."

"Just the two of us?" Korra asked.

"Maybe. Or if Team Avatar wants to come, they can."

Korra smiled, "It's a deal."

Mako smiled brightly and leaned down to Korra and kissed her.

And when they pulled apart Mako sighed, "You know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Right?"

Korra laughed, "I know, I'm amazing."

Mako pulled her into his lap, "You are amazing Korra. Now can we go inside. I'm starting to loose feeling in my feet."

Korra rolled her eyes, "You are a fire bender. Warm yourself."

Mako stuck his lip out, "You are too."

Korra shook her head and held out her hand a few inches from the both of them. A fire lit and Korra moved it over Mako's foot. "Happy?"

Mako laughed and wrapped his arms around Korra, "Yes. Very." Korra closed her hand and the fire went out, she yawned. "So you are tried?" Mako asked.

Korra snuggled her face into Mako's shoulder, "Yes."

Mako kissed the top of her head, "Then maybe it's time for bed Avatar."

Korra shook her head, "No."

Mako sighed, "Korra. You have to. We have a huge day ahead of us."

Korra blinked and her eyes started to shut, "Republic City, then the world right?" She asked sleepy.

Mako nodded, "Yes."

"Walk me to bed?" Korra asked.

Mako slid her off his lap and stood up. He took Korra's hand and helped her up, "Come on Korra."

Korra took Mako's hand and smiled, "I'm not that sleepy." She yawned.

Mako pulled Korra to him, "Come on silly girl, there is tomorrow for us, but right now you must sleep."

Korra smiled up at Mako, "Okay, I'll sleep."

Mako kissed her lightly on the lips, "Goodnight Korra."

Korra hugged him, "Night Mako. Sleep tight." She let go of his hand and headed off to her little house.

Mako smiled at Korra opened the door, quickly washing the snow in the light. Then she shut door, leaving Mako in the dark. Mako nodded to himself, and then turned to his little house. He opened the door and was greeted by Bolin's snoring.

Mako shook his head and laid down in his bed, pulled the covers up, and soon was sound asleep.

**Author's Note: **

** Not a lot to say really.  
But check out my poll! Just click on my name and click one of the answers in the poll. It won't take long. **


End file.
